


You put the “art” in my heart

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!minseok, omega!chanyeol
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Alfa bacaklarını omzuna atarak Chanyeol’a sırıttıktan sonra bacakları arasında gözden kaybolurken Chanyeol Alfaya bakıyordu. Uyarılma, kuşku ve mutlak rahatlık sarsıntısı hissetti çünkü bir Alfanın ona bakması bedenine akın ediyordu ve Chanyeol parmakları çarşafa dolanmış halde inledi.*





	You put the “art” in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You put the “art” in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366309) by anita_dee. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Chanyeol’un üniversitesindeki kafeterya kutsal bulduğu birkaç yerden birisiydi –aşırı doymuş fast food ve geçen haftadan kalan çöp kokusu Omega kokusunu annesinin zorla aldırdığı pahalı parfümlerden daha iyi saklıyordu.

İkinci sınıflardan penisi bir Alfaya daha çok uyacak (Chanyeol’a bunu nasıl bildiğini sormayın –tuvalet kağıdı, kırmızıbiber ve yapıştırıcı dahildi olaya) Omega olan Sehun’un karşısına oturdu. Her zamanki gibi etraftaki çekici Alfa ve Betalara bakmadan Panda Express’ini sömürüyordu. Yıllardır en yakın arkadaşı kokusuyla onu mühürlerken buna gerek bile yoktu.

“Selam, Sehun.” Chanyeol selamladı ve Sehun’un yemeğine iğrenmiş bir bakış attı. Omega kardeşi ağzındaki çubuklarla homurdandı. Chanyeol arkadaşının görgüsüzlüğüne dudak bükmemek için kendini tuttu. Sehun abartılı bir şekilde yutkundu.

“Dostum, Panda harika, tamam mı?” dedi. Birkaç pirinç tanesi Chanyeol’un eline yapıştı. Silkeleyerek zarifçe çantasındaki mikrop-bezine uzandı.

“Gerçek Çinli değil.” Chanyeol karşı çıktı. Sehun ona son derece etkili (yanakları şişmiş olsa da) bir sert bakış attı.

“Ben Koreliyim.” Dedi. “Umurumda değil.” Her zaman aynı savunmaydı ama Chanyeol yine de güldü.

“Ben de Koreliyim.” Eğilerek Sehun’un başına vurdu. “Ama yine de o iğrenç şeyi yemem.”

“İğrenç değil – _harika_.” Sehun karşı çıkarak yemeği ağzına tıktı. Açıkçası Chanyeol, Jongin’in güzel bir yüz ve harika kalçanın dışında onda ne bulduğunu anlamıyordu. (Chanyeol kendi kalçasının vasıfsızlığından bahsetmeyi reddediyordu.)

Chanyeol çantasından telefonunu çıkarmak için döndüğünde bir grup Alfanın kafeteryaya girdiklerini gösteren kızların dedikoducu mırıltılarını ve havadaki uğultuyu duydu.

Burnu seğirdi ve başını kaldırdı. Ağzı açık kalmıştı.

Gelen öğrencilerin lideri Chanyeol’un hayatında gördüğü en çekici adamdı. Gözleri keskindi; görünüşü gençti ama tavırları çok güçlü ve emrediciydi ve Chanyeol dizlerinin üstüne çökerek sorulmadan ağzını adamın penisi için açmak istiyordu.

Sertçe yutkundu ve o anda Alfanın kendisine baktığını fark etti. Hızla kızararak başını eğdi ama Alfaya ve ince gömleğinin altında hareket eden kaslarına bakmayı asla bırakmadı.

“O kim?” diye sordu. Sehun omuz silkti ve turuncu tavuğuna gömülmüş haldeydi hala.

Chanyeol gözlerini Alfadan ayıramıyordu. Yüzünün ona ihanet ederek uyarılmasını belli ettiğini biliyordu ancak hayatında ilk kez Chanyeol bunu umursamıyordu. Yerinde kıpırdandığında aniden pantolonunun ne kadar sıkı ve ıslak olduğunu fark etti. Hormonları kafeterya kokusunu bastırmaya başlayınca Alfanın havayı koklamasını izledi ve gözlerinin kendisine odaklandığını hissetti.

Kızışması başlamıştı –periyodu dışında ve tamamen yanlış zamandaydı. Chanyeol bu sefer dilini yutacaktı neredeyse.

Kafeterya aniden çok sessizleşti –Sehun’un çiğneme sesleri sessizliği bozan tek şeydi. Tek tek Alfalar ve Betalar sandalyelerinden kalkıp kızışmış Chanyeol’a odaklanmaya başladı. Bu Sehun’un dikkatini çekmiş gibiydi ve bakışlarını kaldırdı; Chanyeol’dan _yayılan kokuyla_ odadaki baskın erkeklerin ağır varlığıyla gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Whoa,” dedi. “Dostum, fena kokuyorsun.” Chanyeol cevap vermek istiyordu ancak dilini ısırmaktan korkarak ve ağzına güvenmeyerek titriyordu. Etrafındaki Betaların hoşnutsuzluğunu hissedebiliyordu ve onu mühürlemek isteyen havadaki arzuları tadabiliyordu.

Sert bir hırlama duyuldu ve aniden ağır baskı atağı yok oldu; bu soruna sebep olan Alfa kendisine yaklaşırken Chanyeol ayağa kalktı.

Şimdi hareket ederken Chanyeol Alfanın kısa olduğunu görebiliyordu ancak on bin adam gücündeymiş ve söz söylenmeden bile saygı duyulan adammış gibi görünüyordu. Gözleri Chanyeol’un tam olarak anlayamadığı bir şeyle doluydu.

 _‘Kendisini çok iyi taşıyor,’_ diye düşündü Chanyeol. Bu adamın—bu muhteşem Alfanın—kendisini becereceğinin farkındalığı düşüncelerini takip etti. Resmen ağzı sulanmıştı ve dudaklarını ıslatmak için dilini çıkarmıştı.

Alfa, Chanyeol’a yaklaşırken kalabalık ikiye ayrılıyor gibiydi. Omegadan bir baş daha kısaydı ama tüm dünyaya sahipmiş ve Chanyeol dizleri üstünde ona yalvarıyormuş gibi yürüyordu.

Chanyeol dizleri üstünde ona _yalvarmayı_ çok isterdi.

Minseok’un gözlerinin yavaşça yüzünden Chanyeol’un önündeki belirgin çadıra inmesini izledi. Chanyeol henüz pantolonunu ıslatmadığına şaşırmıştı –bacaklarının arası rahatsız edici bir şekilde kaygandı. Açıkçası Alfa onu tuvaletlere sürüklerse ya da kafeterya masalarından birine yatırıp onu becerirse Chanyeol mutlu olacağını düşündü.

Ama olan şey bunlar değildi. Alfa kimsenin bu Omegaya dokunmaması emrini verdi ve eliyle sertçe Chanyeol’un bileğini kavradı. Parmak uçlarının tam altında Chanyeol’un nabzı vardı ve Alfanın dudaklarında Chanyeol’un kalbinin dokunuşuyla hızlandığını hissettiğini belli eden yaramaz, memnun bir sırıtış belirdi.

Alfa, Chanyeol’u arkasından sürüklüyordu ve Omega nereye gittiklerini ya da ne kadar uzak olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu. Alfanın kalçası, baldırlarının kıvrımı ve geniş omuzları yürüyüş boyunca dikkatini dağıtmıştı. Alfa onu yüksek lisans yurtlarından birisinin kapısına yasladığında Alfanın kendisini almasını ne kadar çok istediği hakkındaki düşünceleri sekteye uğramıştı.

“Adın ne?” kolları Chanyeol’un iki yanında Alfa sordu. Omegayı kafeslemişti ancak Chanyeol kaçmak falan istemiyordu.

“Chanyeol.” Omega cevapladı; sesi daha yumuşaktı. Alfa ona gülümsedi.

“Ben de Minseok.” Dedi. “Ve seni becermek istiyorum.” Nefesi Chanyeol’un boynunu yakıyordu. “Yapabilir miyim?” _Siktir,_ Chanyeol Alfa –Minseok—arzularını Omeganın kürek kemiklerine mırıldanırken erimişti. O anda çıkarabileceği tek seslerin iniltiler ve daha fazlası için –ve Minseok’un adıyla dolu— inlemeler olduğunu düşünerek ve sesine güvenmeyerek başını salladı.

Çığlık atabileceğine kesinlikle emindi.

Alfa nazikçe gülümsedi ve ifadesi sıradışı olduğu için Chanyeol hemen rahatladı. Minseok kapıyı açarak Chanyeol’u içeri yönlendirdi. Kapı artık onu desteklemediği için Omega geriye sendeledi ve Minseok dengesini kaybederken onu yakalama fırsatını kaçırmayarak giriş duvarına yasladı.

Chanyeol’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu ve uzun olan kızararak bakışlarını kaçırmaya çalışıyordu ancak Alfa aralarında bir şey kalmayana kadar onu çeken bir mıknatıs gibiydi. Minseok onu mutlak bir güçle öpüyordu –Chanyeol’un nefesini kesen ve tüm duyularının sadece ve sadece _Minseok’a_ odaklanmasını sağlayan bir kontroldü.

Minseok’un parmakları Chanyeol’un tişörtünün altına kaydı ve pantolonunun ağzında gezerek kemerini çekiştirdi. Chanyeol’un bacakları arasına bir bacağını soktu ve kalçalarını ona sürttü. Chanyeol ağzından kaçan inlemeyi durdurmadı; sesi yüksek ve arzu doluydu.

Minseok boynundaki bir eliyle Chanyeol’u tutuyordu ve başparmağı Chanyeol’un ademelmasına bastırılmıştı. Gözdağı Omegayı hizaya geçirecek bir kafes gibi olmasına rağmen aynı zamanda özgürleştiriciydi. Minseok’un diğer eli sırtından beline ve güçlü parmaklarının kalça yanakları arasına kaydığında Chanyeol inildedi.

Chanyeol’un yanakları utançla yanıyordu; kocaman gözlerin yerini Chanyeol’un ne kadar ıslak olduğunu fark eden Alfanın tatminkar sırıtışı aldı.

“Utandın mı?” Minseok, Chanyeol’un boynuna doğru fısıldadı. Omega bedenine yayılan titremeye karşı çıkamıyordu ve girişine sürten parmaklara doğru birisini olsun içine itme umuduyla kendisini itiyordu.

Minseok elini geri çekerek Chanyeol’un kalçasını kavradı; hala ona sürtünerek alçak sesli inlemeleri ve yalvarmaları dinliyordu. Chanyeol’un çenesini kavradı ve gözlerinin içine bakmaya zorladı.

“Yatağıma uzan.” Dedi ve Chanyeol’un tişörtüyle pantolonunu çekiştirdi. “Ve şunlardan kurtul.” Chanyeol bedeninin Minseok’a verdiği tepkiden dolayı hala utanıyor olabilirdi(daha önce hiç böyle güçlü bir arzuyu deneyimlememişti) ama kıyafetlerini sersemce çıkartıp evdeki tek yatak odasına sendeleyerek gitti. Minseok’un arkasından geldiğini duyabiliyordu; kendi hareketlerine göre iki kat daha zarif ve ölümcüldü.

Chanyeol’un dizleri büküldü ve aniden sessizce Minseok’un yatağının kenarına oturdu; ereksiyonu karnına doğru kıvrılmıştı ve baksırı bir bacağının bileğine takılmıştı. Minseok, Chanyeol’un önüne geldi; tişörtü gitmişti ancak pantolonu hala üstündeydi. Karnındaki ve göğsündeki çizgiler evin loş ışığında derin bir gölgeye bürünmüştü ve Chanyeol’un ağzı sulanıyordu.

“Sevimli.” Minseok dedikten sonra uzanarak Chanyeol’un uysal dudaklarını, ayak parmaklarının kıvrılmasına ve belinin bükülmesine neden olan bir öpücükle hapsetti. Minseok damağını diliyle okşuyor, dilini emiyor ve Omeganın tadıyla inliyordu. Chanyeol arayarak ve Alfanın tenini parmak uçlarında hissetme ihtiyacı duyarak ellerini uzattı. Başparmaklarını Minseok’un kalça kemiklerine bastırdığında Alfanın ellerini Chanyeol’un omuzlarına koyduğunu ve avucunu köprücük kemiklerinin tam altına yasladığını hissetti.

Chanyeol kolayca geriye düştü; Minseok üzerine çıkarak Chanyeol’un yatakta arkaya kayması için dürttü. Gözleri Minseok’un teninin altında hareket eden kaslara odaklanmış halde geriye kaydı ve Alfa bacakları arasına yerleşti.

“Çok güzelsin,” Alfa fısıldadı; elleriyle Chanyeol’un göğsünü okşayarak boğazına öpücükler kondurdu ve omzuyla boynu arasındaki noktayı sertçe emdi. Chanyeol nereye koyacağını bilemeyerek ellerini kaldırdı; parmakları henüz bilinmeyen bir şey arıyordu. Minseok bunu fark ederek Chanyeol’u derin bir şekilde öpmeye başladı ve Chanyeol’un bacaklarını bacaklarıyla ayırarak ona sürtündü.

Chanyeol ani zevk dalgasıyla gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak başını geriye attı. Minseok parmaklarıyla Chanyeol’un saçlarını okşuyordu ve Chanyeol’a çığlık attıracak şekilde kalçalarını döndürüyordu.

“Hey,” Minseok konuştu. “Bak buraya.”

Alfanın emriyle Chanyeol’un gözleri açıldı. Alfa bacaklarını omzuna atarak Chanyeol’a sırıttıktan sonra bacakları arasında gözden kaybolurken Chanyeol Alfaya bakıyordu. Uyarılma, kuşku ve mutlak rahatlık sarsıntısı hissetti çünkü _bir Alfanın ona bakması_ bedenine akın ediyordu ve Minseok’un dili toplarından penisinin başına kayarken Chanyeol parmakları çarşafa dolanmış halde umutsuzca inledi. Ağzını yavaşça –acı verici şekilde yavaşça— açarak Chanyeol’u milim milim ağzına alırken Minseok’un dudaklarındaki günahkâr sırıtışın gözlerinde belirmesini izledi. Sıcak dili Chanyeol’un yarığına ve şişmiş damarına dokunuyordu.

Minseok toplarıyla oynayıp parmaklarını Chanyeol’un baldırlarına gömerek onunla alay ederken Chanyeol’un parmakları çarşafı buruyordu ve gözlerindeki yaşları kırpıştırıyordu.

Minseok penisinin başı etrafında yutkununca sertçe nefes çekti içine.

“Sızdırıyorsun,” Alfa geri çekilerek söyledi ve Chanyeol Alfanın bileğini kavradı.

“Lütfen.” diye yalvardı. “Genişlet beni, _lütfen_!” ama Minseok, Chanyeol’un parmaklarını dikkatle bileğinden ayırdı ve bir bacağına dokundu; elini çektiğinde sıvıyla parlıyordu. Tatmin, oldukça tatmin olmuş görünüyordu.

“Arkanı dön.” Diye emretti. “Ellerinin ve dizlerinin üzerine.” Chanyeol hayatında hiç bu kadar hızlı hareket etmemişti. Minseok’un elleri onu dönmesi için yönlendirdi ve Alfa pürüzsüzce Omeganın arkasına geçti. Kumaş hışırtısı ve kemerin yere düşme sesi duyuldu. O anda Chanyeol Alfanın arkasında çıplak olduğunu fark etti. Penisi bu düşünceyle zonkladı. Bakmak için dönmeye çalıştı ancak Minseok’un eli aniden boynunu tutarak başını eğmeye zorladı; kalçası havaya kalkmıştı.

Chanyeol’un kalbi daha hızlı atmaya başladı; burnu çarşafa gömülmüştü. Boynundaki el nefes almasını ve Minseok’un içine yolladığı parmaktan başkasına odaklanmasını zorlaştırıyordu. Sızlandı.

“Daha fazla, siktir, lütfen, daha fazla.” Demeyi başardı. Minseok ikinci parmağı ekleyerek makaslama hareketlerine başladı ve Chanyeol’un prostatını bulana kadar içine itti. Chanyeol’un zevk çığlığı Minseok’un kendi inlemesine bir cevaptı.

“Siktir. Sana ihtiyacım var.” Minseok soludu. Chanyeol boğuk bir “Lütfen,” diyebildi ama bu sonunda, _sonunda_ içine girmeye başlayan Alfa için yeterliydi. Düğümünün başlangıcı Chanyeol’un girişine takılıyordu. Durakladığında Chanyeol tereddüt ettiğini hissetti. Chanyeol kendisiyle ilgilenmesi için bu kadar dikkatli, anlayışlı bir Alfa bulduğu için sonsuz bir minnet duyarken, şu anda gerçekten ama gerçekten _becerilmeye_ ihtiyacı vardı.

“Kırılmam.” Demeyi başardı ve Minseok’un boynundaki eli sıkılaşırken Omeganın kulağındaki sırıtışı günah doluydu.

“Güzel,” Minseok mırıldadı ve gerçek vuruşlarına başladı; topları Chanyeol’un baldırlarına çarpıyordu. Ses kulağa çok müstehcen geliyordu ve Chanyeol’un dudaklarından dökülen edepsiz inlemelerin de bir farkı yoktu ancak muhteşem hissettiriyordu. İnanılmazdı hatta. Boynundaki el onu yere sabitliyor, odağının sadece kendisini beceren Minseok’un penisinde olmasını sağlıyordu. Göğsü ağırlaşmış, solukları düzensizleşmişti.

Chanyeol’un sırtına yaslanarak Minseok eğimini değiştirdi ve muhteşem hızını korudu.  Onu daha sert kendine çekmek için Chanyeol’un kalçasındaki elini kullanıyordu ve Chanyeol’un dizleri soğuk çarşafta kayıyordu. Dizleri sertçe sürtünürken bir elinin eklemlerini ısırarak boğukça inledi. Zar zor nefes alabiliyordu, zar zor görebiliyordu ama henüz boşalmaya hazır değildi. Henüz değildi.

“Düğümle beni.” Chanyeol görüşü bulanırken fısıldadı. “Oh Tanrım, düğümle beni.” Minseok bir şey demedi ama hareketleri daha çok düzensizleşti ve Chanyeol’un içinden çıkamaz hale gelene kadar düğümü büyüdü. Kalçasını daire şeklinde döndürürken Chanyeol kendini geriye itiyordu; sırtı mükemmel bir kavisle kıvrılmıştı. Minseok omuzlarını öptükten sonra birisini sertçe ısırdı ve Chanyeol’un boynunu bıraktı.

Chanyeol boşalırken çığlık attı ve bedeni Minseok’un penisi etrafında kasılmaya başladı; parmakları çarşafları sıkıyor, kalçaları hassaslıkla titriyordu çünkü Alfasının boşalmasına ve onu doldurmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

“Minseok,” Chanyeol boğazından gelen alçak sesle inledi ve Alfa kendisini olabildiğince derine gömdü. Omeganın kulağına fısıldadığı Chanyeol’un ismi dudaklarından döküldü ve boşaldı. Kendi orgazmının etkisiyle Chanyeol, Minseok’un orgazmının şiddetini ve Chanyeol’un sırtına bastırdığı açık dudaklarını hissedebiliyordu.

“Sen inanılmazsın.” Diye fısıldadı ve kelimeleri inlemeyle tamamlandı. “Lanet derecede güzelsin.” Dikkatle, çok dikkatle Chanyeol’u yan tarafına yatırdı ve Omegaya arkasından sarıldı; penisi hala sıkıca Chanyeol’un bedenine kenetliydi ve Chanyeol nefesini tuttu.

“Ya—“ diye başladı ama Minseok parmaklarını kenetleyerek elini sıktı.

“Seni bu sefer hamile bırakamam.” Dedi Minseok. “Boynunda düzgün bir iz olmadan olmaz. Ama seni… yemeğe çıkarmayı çok isterim?”

Chanyeol yorgundu ve cevap olarak sadece homurdandı ama Minseok parmaklarını sevgiyle Omeganın saçlarını okşayarak boynunu öptü.

“Uyu o zaman.” Diye önerdi. “Sana daha sonra tekrar sorarım.” Kollarını Omegaya sararak onu sımsıkı göğsüne çekti ve tamamen yerleşti.

Ve Chanyeol uyudu. Pastırma ve yumurta kokusuna uyandığında teklifsizce dizlerinin üstüne çökerek onu mühürlemesini Minseok’tan istedi ve daha sonra yumuşak penisini ağzına aldı. Sonuçta Chanyeol birisinin kendisine bakmasını istiyordu sadece—ve yemek büyük bir artıydı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Midesi çalkalanırken Chanyeol tezgaha sıkıca tutunuyordu; eklemleri beyazlamıştı ve görüşü bulanıyordu. ‘ _Evet, hasta olacağım!’_

Serin bir el ensesine dokundu; diğeri dikkatle bileğini okşayarak nabzına baskı yapıyordu. Bulantısı biraz geçmişti. Chanyeol’un Alfasının dokunuşu onu herhangi bir ilaçtan daha kolay yatıştırıyordu ama—

“Selam,” Minseok endişe dolu ve nazik bir sesle söyledi. Parmaklarını Chanyeol’un ensesindeki mühürde gezdirdi. Omega titreyerek soludu. Bu çok iyi hissettiriyordu ama aynı zamanda uyuşukluk hissi onu yeniden hasta ediyordu. Acınacak şekilde inledi. Minseok durdu ve Chanyeol’un göğsüne uzanarak diğer bileğini sıkıca tuttu. Baş dönmesi yavaşladı.

“İyi misin?” Minseok sordu. Chanyeol’un deltoidine bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Hayır,” Chanyeol hızla cevapladı. Minseok ayrıntıya inmesi için sabırla bekledi ama Chanyeol açtığı zaman kusacağından çok korktuğu için dudaklarını sıkıca kapalı tutuyordu.

“Hasta mısın?” Minseok sordu. Chanyeol’un bir bileğini bıraktı ve soğuk avucunu Chanyeol’un alnına yasladı. Chanyeol dokunuşa kendini bıraktı. “Hasta hissetmiyorsun.”

 _‘Evet, hissediyorum.’_ Chanyeol karşı çıkmak istiyordu ancak kendi tetkiklerini bitiren Alfasının ondan daha iyi bildiğini düşündü. Sessizce başını iki yana salladı. Oda yeniden döndü ve Chanyeol sendeledi.

“Whoa, tamam.” Minseok, Chanyeol’un koluna girdi ve belini sıkıca kavradı. Chanyeol’un yanında sıcacık hissettiriyordu ve Chanyeol ona yaslandı. Minseok mutfak tezgahından çekilerek onu takip etmesi için çekiştirdi. Omega yavaşça yürüyordu ama odanın dönmesini izlemeye dayanamayarak gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

“Tamam, biraz uzanalım, olur mu?” Minseok yatıştırıcı bir şekilde konuşuyordu. Chanyeol’un sendelemesiyle (gözlerini sıkıca kapattığı için önünü göremiyordu) koltuğa gidebildiler. Chanyeol ağırca kendisini bıraktı ve hızlı hızlı soluyarak sakinleştikten sonra gözlerini açtı. Minseok’un üzerine doğru eğildiğini ve endişelenmeye başladığını görebiliyordu.

Bu Chanyeol’a benzemiyordu—hem de hiç. Chanyeol uzun boylu, derin sesli, sert ve yatakta harika(Minseok demişti, Chanyeol da karşı çıkmıyordu tabii ki) birisiydi. Chanyeol kolay kolay Sehun gibi hasta olmazdı. Ama Sehun üç porsiyon Panda Express yemişti ve Chanyeol ona sürekli yememesini söylüyordu.

Chanyeol inleyerek döndü ve kendini destekledi böylece karnı ne gerilmeyecekti ne de çok sıkışmayacaktı.

“Hey, Minseok.” Yavaşça seslendi. “Bir kova getirir misin?” Alfasına odaklandı ve yüzündeki ifadenin ‘iyi-olacak-tamam-mı-şimdi-ne-sorun-var’a dönüşmesini izledi.

“Tamam, getiririm.” Chanyeol’a sanki Minseok’un kovayı getireceği yirmi saniyede ölecekmiş gibi uzunca baktı ve arkasını dönerek uzaklaştı. Chanyeol sızlanarak uzanıyordu çünkü sefaletinde yalnız değilmiş gibi hissediyordu. İçine bir nefes çekti; Alfasının, kendisinin ve onların kokusunu soludu. Rahatlamış hissediyordu ve Minseok bir elinde havlu bir elinde kova ve battaniyeyle geldiğinde daha da rahatlamıştı.

Yüzünde tuhaf bir ifade vardı ve Chanyeol tıbbi sonuçlarının garip bir şey çıkmamasını umdu; Chanyeol ölüyormuş gibi sanki çünkü _ölmüyordu._ Sadece mide virüsü kapmış olabilirdi.

“İyi oldun mu?” Alfa sordu; diz çökerek havluyu yastığa serdi ve kovayı yere koydu. Battaniyeyi Chanyeol’un üzerine örterek tuhafça baktı.

“Evet.” Chanyeol titrek sesle söyledi. Minseok Omegasının önünde diz çökerek oturmuş parmaklarını Chanyeol’un saçlarında uzunca gezdiriyordu ve Chanyeol kıpırdandı.

“Bir… sorun mu var?” Chanyeol sordu ve düşüncesini bitirmeden derince nefes alarak hemen gözlerini kapattı. “Biraz tuhaf davranıyorsun…” battaniyenin kenarındaki parmaklarını hareket ettirdi ve Minseok gülümsedi.

“Önemli bir şey değil.” Onu telkin etti ama ağzının kenarları kırışmıştı. “Ama… bir sorum var.” Chanyeol başını salladı ve Minseok elini Chanyeol’un saçlarından çekip parmaklarını birleştirince şaşırmamış gibi davrandı. Alfa arka cebine uzandı ve küçük bir plastik paket çıkardı. Paketin altındaki küçük beyaz tableti görebiliyordu.

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Chanyeol.” Minseok konuştu. “Nedir bu?”

“Bastırıcılarım?” Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak cevapladı. Bastırıcılarını her zaman birkaç ay öncesinden alırdı o yüzden Minseok’un bir yerde böyle paket bulması garip değildi. Bazen çok pasaklı olabiliyordu. Alfasının bırakması için çok zorladığı bir alışkanlıktı.

“Evet.” Minseok devam etti. “Ama bu şey…” paketi çevirdi; dozaj, içindekiler, kullanımı, yan etkileri ve doktorun bilgi verme tarihinin yazdığı kırmızı noktaya bastırdı.

Birkaç Pazar öncesi gibiydi.

Birkaç ay öncesi gibiydi.

Chanyeol geçen ayki kızışmasında bastırıcılarını almamış gibiydi.

“Oh,” Chanyeol söyledi. _“Oh.”_

“Evet.” Minseok söyledi. Bir süre sessiz kalarak gerçeği sindirmeye çalıştılar. Minseok başparmağını Chanyeol’un elinin sırtında gezdirdi ve derince nefes aldı. Kaşları çatılmıştı ve yüzü eğikti. Chanyeol onu okuyamıyordu ve midesi şiddetle kasılıyordu. Çiftleşme çok basit bir konsepti: bir Omega boynundan mühürlendiğinde, mührün sahibi olan Alfanın kızışmasında Omegayı hamile bırakmaması için kusurlu olması lazımdı. Chanyeol, Minseok’un kusurlu olmadığına emindi ve kendisinin de olmadığını biliyordu. Son ayki bastırıcıları yerde öylece dururken bunun tek bir açıklaması vardı.

Chanyeol koltuğun kenarından uzanarak kustu.

“Kahretsin,” Minseok tıslayarak ayağa kalktı. Chanyeol’un yanına oturarak dikkatle omuzlarını okşamaya başladı. Parmaklarıyla Chanyeol’un saçlarını okşuyor, kafasını hafifçe kaşıyor ve teselli sözleri mırıldanıyordu. Chanyeol son kez öksürdü ve havlunun kenarıyla ağzını sildi. Burnunu kırıştırarak koltuğa kendini bıraktı.

“Siktir,” diye mırıldandı. “Siktir, hamileyim.” Elleriyle yüzünü örterek avuçlarını gözlerine bastırdı ve sakince nefes almak için kendini zorladı. Buna gerçekten inanamıyordu. Minseok hala Amerika’da rotasyonunu tamamlamaya çalışıyordu. Chanyeol’un bitirmesi için radyo istasyonunda stajı vardı ve AT&T’deki işi Minseok sertifikasını aldıktan sonra Kore’ye döndüklerindeki ikisinin dayanağı olacaktı. Şimdi paraları bir çocuğa gidecek gibi görünüyordu ve Chanyeol _dehşete düşüyordu._

Gözleri yanıyordu o yüzden gözlerini kırpıştırmak için ellerini kaldırdı. Şakağından bir damla yaş süzüldü ve Minseok görmeden önce silmeye çalıştı ama tabii ki Alfası bunu fark etmişti. Minseok, Chanyeol’un bileğini kavradı ve gözyaşını kendisi sildi.

“Özür dilerim.” Chanyeol soludu. “Unuttuğum için özür dilerim. Dikkatsizdim, düşünmüyordum. Ben—lütfen—“

“Chanyeol,” Minseok sözünü kesti. Gözleri Chanyeol’un gözlerine odaklanınca yumuşadı. Parlıyorlardı ama Chanyeol’un beklediği gibi kızgınlık ve hayal kırıklığıyla değildi. “Üzgün değilim.” Chanyeol nefesini tuttu çünkü yapmasaydı aptal bir şey söyleyecekti. Minseok bir şey demeden önce uzun süre geçti ama Chanyeol’un yüzündeki dokunuşu nazikti. Omega bekledi ve Minseok’un elini Chanyeol’un boynuna, oradan hala düz olan karnına indirmesini izledi. Chanyeol bunun ne kadar sonra değişeceğini sessizce bekliyordu.

Chanyeol karnındaki ele odaklanarak alfasına bakıyordu ve kaşlarının çatılıp gevşemesini izliyordu. Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı çünkü Minseok’un dudaklarının yavaşça gülümsemeyle kıvrıldığını görünce halüsinasyon gördüğünü sandı. Elini Chanyeol’un yanına götürdü ve beline yerleştirerek hala gülümseyerek Chanyeol’a döndü.

“Aman Tanrım.” Minseok soludu. Açıkçası kendinden geçmiş gibiydi ve Chanyeol ağlayabileceğini düşündü. Alfa eğilerek Chanyeol’un boynundaki mühre bir öpücük kondurdu. “Aman Tanrım.” Yeniden fısıldadı, nefesi Chanyeol’un köprücük kemiklerini yalayıp geçiyordu. “Bir bebeğimiz olacak.”

Sesi çok hürmetkar, hayrete düşmüş gibi geliyordu kulağa ve Chanyeol’un kalbi biraz hızlandı. Minseok oturdu ve bakışları Chanyeol’un gözlerini buldu. Gülümsemesi parlaktı ve dudaklarının bir kenarı yukarıya kıvrılmıştı. Chanyeol gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Minseok’un parmakları Chanyeol’un karnını okşuyordu.

“Bir bebeğimiz olacak.” Minseok mırıldandı. “ _Baba_ olacağım.” Resmen gururdan göğsü kabarmıştı ve Chanyeol rahatlama, mutluluk ve sadece alfasını öpme isteğiyle onu öpmek istiyordu. Minseok’un elini tuttu ama Alfa elini çekti.

“Az önce kustun.” Diye güldü. “Seni hayatta öpmem.” Chanyeol dudak büktü. Minseok doğrularak bir kaşını kaldırdı ve kovayı aldı.

“Çok iyi olduğum için bunu senin için temizleyeceğim.” Dedi. “Şimdi sen. Git dişlerini fırçala.” Chanyeol iki saniye bekledi ve Minseok yavaşça arkasını dönüp parmağını uzattı. “Yavaşça!” diye emretti. “Bir daha hasta olacak bir şey yapmak yok.” Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. Bunu zaten yapacaktı. Hasta olmayı seviyor değildi. Sehun’un neden umursamadığını bazen merak ediyordu ama Minseok onun kurtarıcısı olmaya devam edecekse o zaman o veledin Jongin’in ilgisi için deliye döndüğünü anlayabilirdi.

Chanyeol gözlerini devirmeyi sevdiğini ya da banyoya giderken neredeyse kapısına çarpacağını kabul etmeyecekti. Tişörtünü kaldırarak gözlerini karnına sabitleyerek dişlerini fırçaladı. İçinde sekiz haftalık bir canlının olması ve Alfasının bebeğini taşıması olağan dışı gibi hissettiriyordu. Minseok’un çocuğu. Minseok ve onun çocuğu. Bu gerçek başını döndürüyordu o yüzden banyodan çıkınca duvara yaslanılmayı beklemiyordu. Minseok’un dudakları kendi dudakları üzerinde sıcacık ve ısrarcıydı; Chanyeol kendini sabitlemek için Minseok’un tişörtünü çekiştiriyordu.

Minseok hızla geri çekildi; sırıtışı ukalaca ve kendini beğenmişti. “İstediğin öpücük.” Soğukkanlıca söyledi ve geri çekilerek Chanyeol’u duvardan ayırdı. “İşe gitmem lazım.” Minseok kararan bakışlarına rağmen devam etti. “Daha sonra kutlarız.”

Chanyeol’un yanağını öpmek için parmak uçlarında yükseldi ve kulağına fısıldadı. “Görüşürüz aşkım.”

Chanyeol’u yüzünde aptal gülümsemesi ve Alfanın öptüğü yanağını tutar halde bırakmıştı. Kapı kapandığında Chanyeol etrafında dönmeyi düşündü ama midesi yeniden kasılınca yapmamaya karar verdi.

Bedeni uyumsuz olmaya bu kadar azimli olduğu için Chanyeol günün geri kalanını koltukta film izleyerek geçirmişti. (Sevimli Canavarlar izlerken çocuk gibi ağlamayı beklemiyordu ve bunun olduğunu asla kabul etmeyecekti.)

****

**_The END._ **

 

 

 


End file.
